As long as there is a star
by Ellana-san
Summary: C'est le grand jour pour Sam et Jack, mais comme de bien entendu, rien ne se passe comme prévu... Sam/Jack avec une touche de Daniel/Vala


_Cadeau pour Audéarde qui voulait connaitre ma version du mariage de Sam et Jack..._

**As long as there is a star…**

« Nerveux ? »

Jack lui lança ce qui semblait être son millième regard noir de la journée. Daniel se contenta d'y sourire avec amusement. Le Général avait beau s'en défendre et prétendre qu'il était sûr de lui – et sur ce point, l'archéologue voulait bien le croire- il était évident pour tous qu'il était nerveux. Donnez lui une arme et des ennemis à combattre et il était à son affaire, demandez lui d'affirmer quelque chose que tout le monde savait déjà devant témoin et il développait une dose non négligeable de couardise.

« C'est la cinquième fois que vous me demandez ça en une heure, Daniel. » rétorqua Jack un peu froidement, puis son regard passa de froissé à anxieux et il attrapa brusquement le bras de son ami. « Vous avez l'alliance, hein ? »

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, Daniel laissa son regard vadrouiller sur les divers invités regroupés dans l'église. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils connaissaient tant de gens… Ce mariage prenait des allures d'évènement. Entre la vingtaine de Généraux, la quasi-totalité des membres du SGC, les deux ou trois Tock'Ra et les quelques Jaffas…

« C'est la cinquième fois que vous me demandez ça en une heure, Jack. » se moqua l'archéologue. « Et elle est toujours dans ma poche. »

« J'aurai du demander à Teal'c d'être mon témoin. » grogna le Général.

Daniel secoua la tête, croisant justement le regard amusé du Jaffa par-dessus la foule. Mitchell et lui s'étaient retrouvés à placer les gens et la vue de Teal'c en haut de forme avait quelque chose d'hilarant… ou d'effrayant pour la plupart des invités. L'expression de Marc quand il avait vu quelle sorte de gens fréquentait sa sœur n'avait pas de prix. Jack avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas trop insister, l'accueillant avec chaleur. L'archéologue n'avait pas très bien compris s'ils s'entendaient bien ou pas… Il supposait que Marc n'était pas ravi que Sam épouse un militaire mais qu'il était rassuré qu'elle ait enfin trouvé un peu de bonheur.

A vrai dire, ils l'étaient tous.

Lui, à titre personnel, avait attendu dix ans pour voir ce jour. A la seconde où Jack lui avait présenté Sam ou plutôt à la seconde où Sam s'était présentée toute seule, réussissant l'exploit de faire taire le Colonel qu'il était à l'époque d'un seul regard, il avait su que ça finirait ainsi. Et il avait attendu…

« Tout est prêt maintenant, non ? » demanda Jack, la voix nouée.

Ayant pitié de son ami, Daniel hocha rapidement la tête et fit signe au prêtre d'approcher. Mitchell saisit le signal et se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller prévenir les filles. Le jeune homme sentit son propre cœur s'accélérer. Vala et Cassandra jouaient les demoiselles d'honneur mais la pirate lui avait interdit de voir sa robe. Elle avait dit qu'il voulait qu'il ait la surprise… Et il attendait sa surprise presqu'aussi impatiemment que Jack attendait Sam.

La relation qu'il entretenait avec Vala était nouvelle et étrange. Etrange justement parce qu'elle était naturelle. Ils avançaient prudemment, mais sûrement. Et c'était bon de ne plus être seul, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager les bons et les mauvais moments. Et à vrai dire…. C'était agréable d'être amoureux.

« Vos vœux, c'est bon ? »

C'était un point qui le rendait nerveux pour Jack. Son ami n'aimait pas parler en public et n'était pas très à l'aise avec ses sentiments… Arriverait-il à faire ça ? Déclarer son amour publiquement ? Devant tant de monde ?

« Oui. » répondit le Général en prenant une grande inspiration. « Danny ? » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

Des yeux, Daniel suivait toujours la progression de Mitchell, ralentie par les gens qu'il fallait saluer et ceux qu'il fallait éviter.

« Je suis certain que Carter est la femme de ma vie. » déclara brutalement Jack, ce qui amena Daniel à tourner la tête vers lui et à croiser le regard sérieux de son ami. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi nerveux ? »

Souriant lentement, le linguiste haussa les épaules. « Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis aussi certain que Sam est la femme de votre vie. »

Il sembla considérer sa réponse un instant avant de l'accepter d'un signe de tête.

« Oui… » concéda Jack. « Aucune raison d'être nerveux, donc. »

« Aucune. » renchérit Daniel.

Mitchell était à la porte quand Vala débarqua en courant pratiquement. D'abord, il ne remarqua qu'elle, la façon dont la robe bleue pastel moulait parfaitement son corps, s'enroulait autour de ses jambes et faisait ressortir ses yeux. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle devrait être avec Sam, en train de faire les retouches de dernière minute.

Jack dut comprendre aussi que quelque chose clochait car il se raidit. Fronçant les sourcils, Daniel s'apprêtait à proposer d'aller voir ce qui se passait mais la discussion animée qui opposait Vala à leur coéquipier et la mine horrifiée de Mitchell le dissuada.

« Daniel ? »

C'était à moitié une question, à moitié une supplique. Désormais inquiet pour Sam, Daniel descendit l'unique marche et avança dans l'allée. Mais c'était trop tard. Vala venait de croiser le regard de Jack et les regrets qu'il y avait dans ses yeux lui disaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage aujourd'hui. Il s'immobilisa et la pirate remonta lentement jusqu'à eux.

« Où est Carter ? » aboya presque Jack quand elle fut à portée de voix. Elle ne répondit pas et continua sa progression. Plantée devant Jack, elle resta muette, ignorant ses interrogations et les murmures persistants de la foule.

« Vala… » appela Daniel doucement. « Où est Sam ? »

Il réussit là où l'angoisse de Jack avait échoué. La jeune femme secoua la tête, comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais cauchemar, et tourna la tête vers lui en se mordant la lèvre.

« C'est ma faute, Daniel… Je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur… C'est à moi de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas… Je suis désolée… »

La douleur tellement évidente dans sa voix lui transperça le cœur, et il tendit la main, déjà prêt à l'attirer contre lui en lui jurant qu'elle n'y était pour rien quoi qu'il se passe. Jack le devança. Comblant l'espace qui les séparait, il attrapa brutalement les avants bras de Vala et la secoua.

« Où est Carter ? » répéta-t-il froidement.

Aussitôt, Daniel chercha à s'interposer. Il savait que c'était le stress et l'inquiétude qui agissait et pas Jack. Il savait. Mais le fait est qu'il risquait de blesser Vala et ça…

« Lâchez-la. » ordonna-t-il fermement à son ami.

Le visage déformé par la colère, Jack tourna la tête vers lui… Et puis, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, c'était fini. Le soldat avait repris le dessus et il laissa partir la jeune femme qui se retrouva, sans qu'il ne sache comment, contre lui.

« Vala, où est Carter ? » demanda plus doucement le Général à la pirate.

A ce stade de la conversation, Mitchell et Teal'c les avaient rejoints avec, tous les deux, une expression inquiète.

« Elle est partie. » souffla Vala.

« Partie ? » intervint l'archéologue, sans comprendre. « Partie où ? »

« Partie… » répéta Jack platement. D'un coup, il sembla pâle et affaibli. Par réflexe, Daniel posa une main sur son épaule, tentant d'apaiser la blessure béante qu'il sentait s'ouvrir dans la poitrine de son ami.

« Non, Jack. » Il se tourna vers Vala en fronçant les sourcils. « Vala, elle ne peut pas être partie… Pas après… »

Mais sans le laisser finir, la jeune femme tendit à Jack un bout de papier plié en quatre. Il le prit, le déplia anxieusement, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Daniel n'avait jamais rien vu de plus terrible que cette petite étincelle qui mourut lentement au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quand il froissa le papier et le jeta par terre, il n'y avait plus que de la colère et de la douleur sur ses traits. Une seconde plus tard, le masque neutre dissimulait ses pensées au reste du monde. C'était une seconde avant qu'il ne quitte l'église à grandes enjambées.

« Teal'c… » demanda l'archéologue en se baissant pour ramasser le mot, mais le Jaffa était déjà parti à la suite du Général. Mitchell hésita un instant puis emboita le pas aux deux hommes.

« Daniel ? »

La petite boule de papier dans la main, il leva la tête vers Vala. Il n'aimait pas les larmes difficilement contenues qui brillaient dans ses yeux, où la façon dont elle se tordait les mains.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'en sais vraiment rien… Une minute tout allait bien et… Je suis sortie pour prévenir Cassandra que Sam était prête et… quand on est revenue, elle avait disparue et il y avait ça. » Elle désigna la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains.

Soupirant, il jeta un regard autour de lui. Les gens s'agitaient et le brouhaha se faisait insupportable. Sans hésiter davantage, il déplia le papier. Ca ne lui était pas adressé et alors ? C'est lui allait devoir réparer les dégâts, expliquer aux invités pourquoi ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux et probablement essuyer les foudres de Jack.

Il parcourut le mot, cherchant avec espoir la trace que ça ne venait pas de Sam ou qu'on l'avait forcée à l'écrire. Mais c'était son écriture, sa signature et il ne semblait pas y avoir de message caché…

« Je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte ? » demanda-t-il à tout hasard. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un tenterait d'enlever Sam…

« Non… » Vala secoua la tête. « Daniel, je n'y comprends rien ! »

« Moi, non plus. » répondit-il distraitement en relisant le mot. Elle aurait au moins pu donner une explication un peu plus précise qu'un simple 'je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime.'… Sam était allergique aux mariages mais, il pensait qu'avec Jack, elle irait jusqu'au bout.

« Daniel, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Vala en se retournant pour faire face aux invités qui commençaient à se lever.

L'archéologue soupira un grand coup.

« On annule ce mariage. » dit-il avec regret, avant de se diriger vers l'autel pour réclamer l'attention générale.

0°0°0

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Sam.

Frissonnant, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le bord de mer n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour se balader en robe de mariée en fin de journée. Le sable collait au satin blanc et gâcherait à jamais le tissu mais elle s'en fichait… La journée entière était gâchée de toute façon.

Elle secoua la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça, qu'elle avait abandonné Jack devant l'autel. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé, c'était évident. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle accepta la veste en cuir que son compagnon lui glissa sur les épaules avec reconnaissance. Comme d'habitude, il semblait devancer le moindre de ses besoins et même si la façon dont il la regardait la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, elle se sentait bien. En sécurité.

« Crois-moi… » répondit doucement l'homme en s'installant auprès d'elle sur le sable humide. « Il souffre… mais il a évité l'enfer. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec une expression peinée. « Je suis désolée. »

Tendrement, il passa la main sur sa joue. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Le rire amer secoua sa poitrine avant qu'elle ait pu le réprimer et se transforma rapidement en larmes silencieuses.

« En un sens si… » répondit-elle. « Si tu ne m'aimais pas autant… »

« Je ne serais pas ce que je suis. » coupa-t-il. « Vingt ans sans toi, Carter. » reprit l'homme après un court silence. « C'est ça l'enfer. »

0°0°0

« Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Ni Mitchell, ni Teal'c ne répondirent à sa question. Il sentit la tête de Vala s'appuyer doucement contre son épaule et il comprit qu'à sa place, il serait dans le même état. Une peur qui lui était propre profita de l'occasion pour s'élever. Etait-ce raisonnable d'aimer à ce point ? De confier à l'autre un tel pouvoir ? Il croisa le regard de la pirate et progressivement, l'angoisse disparut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Cameron au bout de cinq minutes d'un silence lourd.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette immobile de Jack qui, assit sur le canapé depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené, ne semblait pas décidé à faire quoi que ce soit. Il semblait avoir renoncé… et pour être honnête, c'était peut-être encore l'attitude la plus sage à avoir.

« Que peut-on faire ? »

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était lui qui avait posé la question, et il se demanda pourquoi les autres paraissaient vouloir lui donner le pouvoir décisionnaire. D'ordinaire, en cas de crise, c'était soit Sam, soit Jack qui tranchait. On dirait qu'il venait d'être promu.

« L'Odyssée est en orbite. » répondit calmement le Colonel, comme s'il savait parfaitement que l'idée ne leur plairait pas, qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas plus, mais que c'était la seule qu'il avait en réserve. « Je peux faire tracer la balise de Sam. »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Faites le » déclara Daniel, interrompant Vala et faisant face à son regard réprobateur. « Au moins, on saura où elle est. »

Mitchell hocha la tête et donna un petit coup de coude à Teal'c. « On retourne au SGC… On pourra agir plus facilement de là bas. »

Vala les escorta jusqu'à la porte tandis que lui se dirigeait sans empressement vers le salon. La discussion allait être compliquée et désagréable. Il décida qu'un crochet par la cuisine était nécessaire et, quelques secondes plus tard et une bière dans chaque main, il se laissait tomber sur le canapé à côté de son ami.

« Jack… »

Le militaire s'empara d'autorité des deux bouteilles et en ouvrit une avant de caler la seconde près de lui sur l'accoudoir.

« Je ne veux rien entendre. » cracha-t-il froidement. « En fait, je ne veux même pas vous voir. »

« Ca, ce n'est pas très gentil. » répliqua Vala, avec une bonne humeur que Daniel savait feinte, tout en volant la bouteille qu'il avait mis de côté et de s'installer dans un des fauteuils.

« Jack… » reprit-il en ignorant l'intervention de la jeune femme. « Il y a forcément une explication. »

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que le Général éclate de rire. Un rire froid, amer… presque inhumain de souffrance contenue.

« Bien sûr qu'il y a une explication, Daniel. » lui dit-il en secoua la tête, comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de simpliste. « Carter est un génie… Elle a enfin repris ses esprits et a réalisé l'erreur monumentale qu'elle allait faire… »

« Jack… » tenta de le contredire l'archéologue.

« La ferme, Daniel. » ordonna-t-il sans humour. « Je ne lui en veux même pas… »

Un silence pesant s'installa que l'archéologue n'osa pas briser. Jack irradiait la souffrance, à tel point qu'il sentait sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne.

« Vous devriez. »

Les deux hommes dévisagèrent simultanément Vala qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Elle vous a largué le jour du mariage. » résuma-t-elle avant de finir sa bière d'une grande lampée. « Vous devriez lui en vouloir. »

« Vala, tu devrais peut-être rentrer. »

La proposition n'avait rien d'aimable et Daniel grimaça à l'idée qu'elle allait lui faire payer ce ton là. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin que la pirate rajoute de l'huile sur le feu en encourageant Jack à détester Sam pour ce qu'elle avait fait. La scientifique avait certainement ses raisons. Aussi débiles puissent-elles être.

« Elle est… tellement meilleure que moi. » souffla Jack pitoyablement, en souriant tristement à Vala. « Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de s'en être rendu compte. »

« C'est stupide. » contredit fermement la jeune femme. « Sam ne s'est jamais considérée supérieure à qui que ce soit. Quelque soit l'explication, elle n'est pas là. »

Jack secoua la tête mais ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de finir sa bière en silence. Un malaise glacé envahissait lentement l'esprit de l'archéologue. Le Général était apathique alors qu'il aurait du être en colère. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

0°0°0

Agacée, Sam retira ses chaussures. Faire les cent pas sur la plage était épuisant, le faire en robe de mariée et en talons était insupportable. Elle avait chaud maintenant et était en colère. Elle avait blessé Jack… Si profondément que ça lui faisait mal à elle. Et en plus de ça cette foutue robe l'étouffait !

« Tu peux l'enlever, si elle te gêne à ce point… » intervint la voix amusée de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. « Il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle secoua la tête et reprit sa marche. Ils étaient censés discuter de la suite, mais le vieil homme semblait plus intéressé par l'idée de la contempler que de la ramener à Colorado Springs en toute sécurité.

En soupirant, elle lâcha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« Relax… » lui conseilla-t-il gentiment. « Il nous trouvera. Il te trouve toujours. »

Jack allait la tuer.

0°0°0

« Cameron, c'est stupide. » chuchota Vala, beaucoup trop fort.

Daniel se racla la gorge et tenta d'attirer l'attention de Jack mais celui-ci semblait intrigué par la conversation téléphonique de la pirate. En un sens c'était un mieux puisque ça faisait une heure qu'il fixait la table basse sans ciller… Et d'un autre côté, ça n'arrangeait pas l'archéologue.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait là bas ?! » demanda la jeune femme. Trop fort. Daniel grimaça mais Jack était déjà debout et avant que lui-même se soit levé, il avait rejoint Vala.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Vala hésita visiblement, cherchant du regard l'avis du linguiste. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Retrouver Sam et avoir une explication étaient peut-être la solution ? Lui, ne savait plus vraiment. Leurs amis avaient le don de faire compliqué quand ils pouvaient faire simple.

« Vala… » reprit doucement Jack. « Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux puis expira. « Californie. »

« Sur la côte ? Au sud ? »

Il y avait une urgence dans la voix du Général qui intrigua Daniel. « Vous savez où elle est ? »

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait Vala comme si elle détenait le reste de sa vie entre ses mains, et quand, après avoir transmis la question du militaire à Cameron, elle acquiesça, il ferma les yeux. Jamais Daniel ne l'avait vu aussi ouvert. Le soulagement se disputait à la joie sur son visage mais quand il planta son regard dans le sien, il y avait à nouveau cette appréhension sourde.

« Je pars. » dit-il simplement.

« Je viens. » répondit Daniel sans une hésitation.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un faible sourire et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Restée seule derrière, Vala jeta le téléphone sur le canapé et sprinta pour les rattraper.

« Hé ! Je viens aussi ! Merci de demander ! »

0°0°0

_Sam observait son reflet dans le miroir, satisfaite de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Des robes de mariée, elle en avait eu trois. Celle de Jonas était pleine de dentelles parce qu'il l'aimait féminine et avait des gouts classiques… Celle de Pete était décolletée et limite vulgaire parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de ce mariage et que Pete l'aimait sexy. Celle de Jack était… parfaite. Parce que cette fois-ci, elle était sûre d'épouser quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. _

_En lui lançant une pique selon laquelle elle allait tomber dans le miroir comme Alice –sa dernière découverte- si elle continuait, Vala s'excusa pour aller chercher Cassandra. La porte de la petite pièce réservée à la mariée s'ouvrit une minute plus tard sans qu'elle y fasse attention, persuadée que c'était ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elle était étonnée d'être aussi calme… _

_« Tu es magnifique… »_

_La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna, une main sur la poitrine. _

_« Tu n'es pas censé… » _

_La fin de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge quand elle aperçut l'homme face à elle. _

_Ce n'était pas Jack. _

_Et c'était lui. _

_« Mais tu es toujours magnifique, Carter. » déclara l'intrus dans un sourire. _

_Et c'était son sourire…_

_Sur un homme plus vieux de vingt ans que celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser. Elle aurait dû hurler et appeler à l'aide… Elle n'en ressentit pas le besoin. _C'était_ Jack… Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer et pourtant… Ils avaient vu tant de choses… Ce n'était pas plus incroyable que ça. _

_Lentement, sans geste brusque, il se rapprocha d'elle. Il s'attendait probablement à ce qu'elle cherche à s'enfuir mais… c'était Jack. Pourquoi fuir devant Jack ? Elle ne résista pas quand il l'attira contre lui, se fondant avec la facilité de l'habitude dans son étreinte._

_Ce Jack était différent du sien. Plus vieux, plus fragile en un sens. Il la serrait avec tellement d'urgence… _

_« Tu m'as manqué, Carter… Tu m'as tellement manqué. »_

_Brutalement, les conséquences de sa présence devinrent limpides. Le paradoxe du Grand-père… Elle ne devait pas écouter…_

_« Tu ne devrais pas être là. » dit-elle en se dégageant. _

_Il sembla déçu qu'elle mette un terme aux effusions, mais un sourire amusé ne tarda pas à étirer ses lèvres. _

_« C'est curieux, j'aurai pensé que tu me demanderais de prouver que c'est bien moi. »_

_Elle secoua la tête. « Je sais que c'est toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Jack ? »_

_Il avait peut-être des informations urgentes… Peut-être qu'une catastrophe allait arriver ? Une nouvelle apocalypse… Et qu'ils avaient été incapables de l'endiguer… Il se pouvait que maintenant, il essaye de réparer les dégâts. _

_« Je suis venu empêcher ce mariage. » déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. _

_Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux. « Pardon ? »_

_« Tu ne peux pas m'épouser, Carter. » répéta-t-il plus sérieusement. « Du moins, pas aujourd'hui. »_

_Elle manqua sérieusement éclater de rire, mais choisit la prudence et entreprit de reculer afin de mettre un espace sérieux entre eux. _

_« Dix ans, Jack ? Tu as oublié ? » _

_Un instant, son regard se perdit dans le vague._

_« Ca fait trente pour moi, mon amour… » Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle se retrouva prisonnière de l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle y trouva. « Alors, non… Non, je n'ai rien oublié… » _

_« Ok. » hésita-t-elle, déchirée entre ce que la prudence exigeait et ce que son instinct hurlait. « C'est le moment où je te demande de prouver que c'est toi. »_

_Il hocha la tête dans un sourire tendre. Le genre que son Jack lui réservait pour les occasions spéciales… Le genre qui embrumait son cerveau…_

_« Il y a vingt ans, je t'ai promis de te chérir dans la joie et la maladie. » Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il leva la main et elle le laissa finir. « Je t'ai chéri, Carter… Toute ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire dans la joie ou dans la maladie parce que la mort nous a séparés beaucoup trop tôt. » _

_Le choc fut intense. Elle allait mourir. Et c'était pour empêcher ça qu'il était venu… _

_« Tu ne devrais pas me dire ça ! Tu ne devrais même pas être là ! »_

_Elle se retourna mais il attrapa son bras et tira d'un coup sec pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il ne lui fit pas mal… pas vraiment. Mais elle se dégagea un peu sèchement. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence quelques secondes, puis Jack soupira. _

_« Je ne fais que tenir ma promesse, Carter. »_

_« Non ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu risques de foutre en l'air l'avenir de la planète ! »_

_« Le sens de la mesure, trésor… » gronda-t-il gentiment. _

_Elle leva les mains, s'apprêta à hurler et à s'énerver… mais sa fureur s'apaisa immédiatement. Elle devait se marier aujourd'hui et une mariée ne devrait pas être rouge de fureur le jour de son mariage. _

_« Très bien. » dit-elle, en s'efforçant de garder son calme. « Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire, alors vas-t-en. »_

_Soupirant, elle se tourna à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand la voix calme de Jack résonna dans la pièce. _

_« Je ne te regarderais pas mourir encore une fois, Carter. »_

_Un pressentiment affreux monta dans sa poitrine et elle se retourna. _

_« Combien de fois ? »_

_Elle ne manqua ni l'air coupable rapidement dissimulé, ni la douleur qu'il ne prit pas la peine de cacher. _

_« Assez pour que ça me tue un peu plus à chaque fois. » répondit-il calmement. « Tu es la seule que je n'ai jamais essayée. J'ai parlé à Daniel, à Cam, à Teal'c, à Vala et à moi-même plusieurs fois… Mais ça ne change jamais rien. A chaque fois tu meurs. Si tu m'épouses, à quatre heures aujourd'hui tu seras morte et je ne permettrai pas ça. Tu es la seule que je n'ai jamais essayée. Je ne te laisserai plus mourir, Carter. »_

_« Jack… » Sa voix se brisa sans qu'elle ne sache quoi ajouter. _

_« Tu es si… belle. » dit-il doucement. « Tu es toujours si belle… »_

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « La première fois… Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_Avec difficulté, il se força à sourire. « La première fois ? Tu as avancé vers moi, je t'ai promis de t'aimer toute ta vie et on est sorti… On était si heureux, Carter… On ne faisait pas attention… Et puis d'un coup, comme ça… » Il fit un vague geste de la main. « Tu étais dans mes bras… Tellement lourde… trop lourde. Tu es tombée… Moi aussi… Le reste, c'est très flou. Daniel et Vala qui crient… Toi… Ce sang… La douleur… » Il eut une amorce de rire, mais ça disparut très vite. « J'avais une balle dans la poitrine mais je ne m'en rappelle même pas… Je savais que je t'avais perdue. Je savais que c'était fini. Et ça… ça c'était une douleur plus atroce que tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti. »_

_Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce. Sam sentait des larmes amères lui piquer les yeux. Ce soir quatre heures. Elle allait mourir. Ce soir à quatre heures. _

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qui ? »_

_Ils n'avaient plus tellement d'ennemis. Ils étaient tous hors d'état de nuire techniquement…_

_« Quand j'ai repris conscience… » continua-t-il comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. « J'étais au SGC. Daniel était là… Je ne t'ai même pas demandée, mon amour… Je savais… Ce trou dans mon cœur… Rien à voir avec la balle… C'était toi. » _

_Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent librement sur son visage. Son maquillage était foutu, son mariage était probablement foutu et sa vie était peut-être sur le point de se terminer. Quand il croisa son regard elle accepta l'invitation muette et franchit l'espace qui les séparait pour se couler contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas vraiment Jack… mais c'était lui quand même. _

_« Au début, je ne voulais pas m'en sortir, tu sais… » confessa-t-il doucement. « Je voulais mourir. Te rejoindre. » Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa main se perdait dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il voulait poursuivre. « Oui, je sais… tu n'aurais pas voulu ça. C'est un peu pour ça que je ne l'ai pas fait. Un peu pour ça et un peu pour Daniel et les autres. Ils t'avaient perdue, toi… ils ne pouvaient pas me perdre en prime. »_

_Il s'abima quelques secondes dans un silence contemplatif avant de recommencer à parler. Sa voix se fit plus ferme, plus assurée. _

_« J'ai cherché les responsables… Une branche pourrie de l'IOA, pleine d'anciens du NID et du Trust… Ils pensaient que la mort spectaculaire de deux membres de SG1 le jour de leur mariage ferait les gros titres…Que ça intimiderait les autres… Ils ont attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour la pub… » Il la serra plus fort. Comme si elle risquait de disparaître. « Je les ai trouvés et je les ai tués. Tous. Ceux qui avait commandité et ceux qui avaient exécutés. Ils devaient payer et crois moi, l'addition a été salée. »_

_Sam ne put cacher son frisson et elle n'essaya même pas. Il avait tué, assassiné, pour elle. Ca aurait du la choquer… Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était du regret. Regret qu'il se soit à ce point sali pour elle. _

_« Mais ça n'a rien arrangé, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. _

_Il secoua la tête. « Non. C'était pire. La blessure était fermée mais toute la colère était prisonnière à l'intérieur. Alors j'ai repensé à ce gars… Malikaï et à cette histoire de boucle temporelle. Ce gars qui était prêt à tout pour revoir sa femme l'espace d'une seconde… Ce que je n'avais pas compris à l'époque, je l'ai ressenti, Sam. C'était la solution. »_

_« Jouer avec le temps n'est jamais une solution. » le contredit-elle gentiment. _

_« Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas ça. » dit-il en souriant. « Mais c'est ce qui est magnifique, Carter. Tu n'aimes pas ça, tu hurles… Mais tu es vivante. » _

_« Pour le moment… » plaisanta-t-elle à moitié. _

_« Tant qu'il restera une seule étoile dans le ciel et même si le monde s'écroule, je resterai près de toi. » récita-t-il avec tendresse. « Parce que c'est ma place… Ca a toujours été ma place. » _

_Sam recula, sourcils froncés. La sensation était étrange. C'était ses vœux. Des vœux qu'elle n'avait pas encore prononcés. _

_« Trouver un autre appareil qui puisse me ramener vers toi a pris du temps. Des années… Mais je l'ai fait. Et maintenant, je vais te sauver. »_

_Elle sourit un peu tristement. « Mais tu as déjà essayé plusieurs fois et ça n'a jamais marché… »_

_« Parce que je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! » s'emporta-t-il. « J'ai toujours refusé de m'écouter. C'est encore avec Daniel que ça a le mieux marché… Il t'a convaincue de sortir mais je t'ai rattrapée… » Il soupira « A aucun moment, tu ne dois sortir de cette église avec moi, Carter. Si tu t'en vas maintenant, ils ne feront rien et on pourra les arrêter. »_

_« Il faut prévenir Jack. » protesta-t-elle immédiatement. « On s'organisera, on… »_

_« Se fera tuer. » coupa-t-il. « Je te préviens, soit tu acceptes de venir avec moi, soit je t'assomme. Mais une chose est claire, Carter. Je ne te perds plus. Je n'en ai plus la force. »_

_Elle aurait voulu marchander encore, tenter de le convaincre mais sa voix vibrait de tellement de certitudes… Elle pourrait toujours expliquer les choses à Jack plus tard… mais risquer leurs vies à tous les deux pour une cérémonie ? Non… Non… _

_« D'accord… » souffla-t-elle. « D'accord… »_

_Fébrilement, elle attrapa un bout de papier et un stylo qui trainait et griffonna un mot à la hâte. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il lui pardonne…_

0°0°0

Elle ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à tourner la tête. Un picotement sur sa nuque, ce sixième sens qui semblait toujours l'avertir de sa présence…

Elle savait qu'il la trouverait ici. C'était leur endroit secret… La promesse d'un abri en cas de problème. C'était ici qu'ils avaient échoué un jour, après une mission particulièrement difficile. Elle n'était que Major à l'époque et n'aurait pas du courir les routes en voiture avec son supérieur, mais elle l'avait fait… Ils avaient roulé, roulé… Et ils s'étaient retrouvés en Californie, sur cette espèce de petite crique désertique… Ils s'étaient saoulés en refaisant le monde et c'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas enfreint les règles cette nuit là… Au matin, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de revenir là en cas de coup dur ou de danger, là où seul l'autre pourrait le retrouver.

Et il était là.

En haut de la dune. Et à côté de lui se profilaient les silhouettes de Daniel et Vala, mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait. Le ventre un peu noué, elle le regarda descendre lentement vers elle, indécise. Devait-elle allait à sa rencontre ? Etait-il en colère ? Ce n'est que quand elle fut à un mètre de lui que sa réaction primaire fut d'éclater en sanglots avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle lui avait fait mal, et elle s'en voulait tellement…

« Jack… » sanglota-t-elle, en nichant son visage dans son cou.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde avant de refermer les bras sur elle, mais ensuite il serra fort… tellement fort.

« Tu vas bien… » chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux. « Tu vas bien. »

« Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle en réponse, tentant de se faire comprendre à travers ses larmes. Mais entre le stress lié aux préparatifs du mariage et le récit du Jack plus âgé, elle craquait littéralement. « Je ne voulais pas te laisser… Je suis désolée. »

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais quitté… » dit-il lentement en déposant un baiser dans son cou. « Que tu ne voulais plus de moi… »

Elle secoua vivement la tête, alarmée qu'il ait pu seulement penser ça. « Non ! Jamais ! Je voulais faire ce qui était le plus sûr, mais… Jack, je t'aime… » Elle encadra son visage de ses mains et captura avidement ses lèvres, désireuse qu'il comprenne. « Je t'aime… » répéta-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais douté de ça. »

Il recula, certainement pour faire une confession identique mais la voix qui retentit dans l'air, brisant leur moment d'intimité ne lui appartenait pas. C'était la sienne mais pas vraiment. Et Jack se retrouva à fixer un reflet de lui-même, vingt ans plus vieux.

« Si tu comptes le nombre d'étoiles qu'il y a dans le ciel, tu n'approcheras pas encore de l'ampleur de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. »

Un peu étonnée d'une telle déclaration, Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre.

« Hey ! Ce sont mes vœux ! » s'exclama le Général.

« Ils craignent. » commenta simplement le vieux Jack.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa, heureusement brisé par l'arrivée de Vala et Daniel, lassés très certainement d'être tenus à l'écart. L'archéologue dévisagea le vieux Jack avant de planter son regard dans celui de Sam.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? »

« Curieux… » dit Jack, d'un ton amusé, tout en s'emparant de la main de sa fiancée et en l'attirant contre lui. « C'est ce que j'allais demander. »

Le vieux Jack haussa lourdement les épaules, le regret évident dans ses yeux alors qu'il les observait.

« J'ai tenu ma promesse. »

Le reste fut réglé en moins d'une demi-heure. Appeler Cameron, lui transmettre les noms de tous les conspirateurs et les faire arrêter ne prit pas énormément de temps… Attendre le coup de fil qui leur assurerait qu'ils pouvaient faire leur grand retour en ville sans risquer de se prendre une balle dans la tête, fut plus long.

Jack proposa d'attendre ici et les autres acceptèrent. Ils s'installèrent sur le sable, mais alors que Sam allait rejoindre le Général et ses amis, le vieux Jack attrapa son bras et l'attira un peu à l'écart. Probablement satisfait de la couverture sonore que prodiguait le bruit de la gentille chamaillerie entre le militaire et l'archéologue, arbitré peu objectivement par la pirate, il lui sourit.

« Je vais m'en aller, Carter… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que ça devait arriver, l'avait su au moment où elle l'avait vu mais… « Où ? Tu as changé le passé, tu… »

« N'existe plus, oui je sais. » l'interrompit-il gentiment. « J'ai beaucoup… étudié pour te retrouver. A la minute où tu ne risqueras plus rien, je disparaitrais… Et tu ne veux pas voir ça… »

C'était tellement injuste. Il l'avait sauvée et…

« L'opportunité de te dire au revoir me suffit, bébé… Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me tiennes la main pendant que je m'effacerai… »

Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue. « Je t'aime, Samantha Carter. »

« C'est O'Neill. »

Elle se força à sourire malgré les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de déborder.

« Pas encore. » lui rappela-t-il gentiment. « Mais bientôt. »

Il se pencha lentement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il était déjà en train de s'éloigner. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle lui courut après.

« Jack ! » Elle attrapa son poignet et le força à la regarder dans les yeux, perturbée d'y voir briller ce qui semblait bien être des larmes. « Je ne suis pas fâchée. »

« J'espère bien… » grimaça-t-il « Je t'ai sauvée la vie. »

« Non… » sourit-elle malgré elle. « Je veux dire… Remonter le temps et ce genre d'erreurs ? J'aurai fait exactement la même chose pour toi. »

Il lui sourit mais ne répondit pas, s'emparant une nouvelle fois de sa bouche, approfondissant davantage le baiser cette fois.

« Toujours, Carter. » promit-il.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau et elle resta plantée là où elle était à l'observer se fondre dans les ombres de l'obscurité qui descendait. A un moment elle cligna des paupières et il avait disparu. C'était fini.

Avec une tristesse inexplicable, elle rebroussa chemin vers ses amis, toujours assis au même endroit. Elle se laissa aller à côté de Jack, notant que Daniel et Vala avaient cessé de parler pour s'embrasser, ce qui mettait le militaire mal à l'aise. C'était probablement le but d'ailleurs. Sans hésiter, elle s'appuya contre lui, le laissant la prendre dans ses bras et l'installer aussi confortablement que possible.

« Cameron vient d'appeler. » lui apprit-il calmement. « Tout est fini, on peut rentrer. »

« Mmm. » répondit-elle en déposant un léger baiser dans son cou. « Tant mieux. »

Le Général jeta un regard au couple à côté d'eux, trop occupés dans leur propre monde pour leur faire attention, avant de soupirer et de l'embrasser un peu plus franchement.

« Carter ? » demanda-t-il en reculant, à bout de souffle. « Je n'aime pas que tu embrasses d'autres hommes… Même si c'est un autre moi. »

Elle sourit et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, notant que Vala était maintenant sagement calée contre Daniel et ne perdait pas un mot de leur conversation.

« Je promets que je n'embrasserais plus que toi, à partir de maintenant. » déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé pour Vala.

Il y eut un petit silence, chacun appréciant la compagnie de l'autre et puis, Jack le rompit à nouveau.

« Tu veux faire quoi maintenant, Carter ? »

Sam rouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et croisa le regard sérieux de l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

« Dormir ? » proposa-t-elle avec espoir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Pour le mariage ? On peut aller à Vegas… Ou reprogrammer la cérémonie… »

« Si on va à Vegas… » intervint Vala, une note malicieuse dans la voix. « J'épouse Daniel. »

L'intéressé manqua s'étouffer et les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Mais Sam secoua bien vite la tête.

« Je ne veux pas me marier à Vegas. » déclara-t-elle. « Et je ne veux pas non plus reprogrammer. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Tu préfères annuler ? Ca m'est égal, Carter… De toute façon je n'ai plus de vœux et je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague pour… »

« Non, Jack. » coupa-t-elle. « Je veux t'épouser. » Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux. « Ma robe est foutue, ton uniforme est plus froissée qu'un accordéon et notre mariage n'aura rien de celui de Grace Kelly, mais je veux t'épouser. Maintenant. »

« Maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement déconcerté. « Ici ? »

« Si tu me trouves un prêtre, Jack. » dit-elle calmement. « Je t'épouse, ici et maintenant. »

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, puis se remit rapidement debout, tirant Daniel sur ses pieds dans le même mouvement au grand désarroi de Vala qui roula dans le sable.

« Daniel, trouvez nous un prêtre. » ordonna-t-il fermement. « Vala, appelez Mitchell. Que l'Odyssée les téléporte ici lui et Teal'c, immédiatement. »

Si Vala s'exécuta avec un cri de joie, Daniel l'observa avec incrédulité.

« On est dans un trou paumé… Où voulez vous que je trouve un prêtre ? »

Jack se contenta de lui lancer un regard qui criait 'débrouillez vous' et l'archéologue disparut en pestant que ses amis avaient le chic pour se compliquer la vie et la sienne par-dessus le marché. Vala s'éloigna pour passer ses coups de fils, et resté seule avec Sam, il l'attira contre lui.

« Sûre de vous, Colonel ? Une fois que je vous tiens, je ne vous lâche plus… »

Sam sourit. Ca n'aurait rien du parfait mariage de monsieur et madame tout le monde. Pas d'église, pas de musique, pas d'invités… Mais en un sens, c'était plus eux… Elle et lui et leurs équipiers, leur famille. Seuls au monde.

Elle approcha son visage du sien, leurs lèvres proches mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elles se touchent et souffla doucement. « Tant qu'il restera une seule étoile dans le ciel et même si le monde s'écroule… »

**FIN**


End file.
